Home
UPDATE: A message from Customer Service was posted in the game on December 5th, 2019. Message: The Card Wars Are Ending Hey homies, Can we talk? There’s no easy way of saying this, but Card Wars (Kingdom) is going away. We’ve had a good run, and now it’s time to say goodbye. Thanks to all the loyal Card Warriors who have been playing the game since it first launched in 2014 (2016). It’s been one heck of a Pig-flooping, creature-collecting, card-battling ride. Here’s what you need to know. In-app purchases are going away starting December 16th, 2019. The games will no longer be available to download December 19th, 2019. And both Card Wars and Card Wars Kingdom will come down on January 31st, 2020. Until then, keep playing like there’s no tomorrow. For the glory That's the message! You can see a video of the message here. https://youtu.be/6cYB55M2ViU ----- Hello Card Warrior! On this wiki, you will learn about the cards, strategies and game mechanics to get the upper hand against the computer and human opponents! We invite you to share your own strategies and observations of the game to help your fellow warriors! To do so quickly, go to the Discuss page (also accessible through the top menu) FMT UPDATE (2019-07-29): The [[Enhance your creatures|'FMT dungeon']] hasn't shown up since March of 2019. Some players report that they have asked Customer Service for FMT ingredients and have been given some for free. If you need [[Enhance your creatures|'FMT ingredients']], please contact Customer Service directly in the app and make a specific request. Good Luck! You can also access FMT ingredients using the date farming technique listed below. For FMT dates, go the the [[Fancy Meal Time|'FMT page']] on this wiki. If you haven't already, please consider signing the petition. So many players love Card Wars Kingdom and we want to see it get better! LINK An date farming exploit has been published that shows how to exploit CWK to access past dungeons. It's not fair that some players have this knowledge while others don't. It's up to each individual player as to whether they take advantage of this technique. # Load CWK and enter the Dungeon. # Turn off wifi/cellular. # Change your date (i.e. October 27, 2017 gives you the Jane dungeon; March 2, 2019 gives you Fancy Meal Time). # Enter the game again, enter the specific dungeon, and choose the hearts level battle you want to play (but don't pay the hearts yet). # Now turn on wifi/cellular and change the date back to today. # Pay the hearts and play the fight. You can access [[Fancy Meal Time|'past FMT dungeons']]. You can access Husker Dragon and Alec-Sander on 10-19-2016. Warning: changing the dates on your device can adversely affect your adventures and hearts. Video tutorial: https://youtu.be/2vndVVXHdkA CARDS * Creatures Menu * Creature Passives * Augment Cards * PVP Amadeus Creatures * Limited Time Content * Landscape Cards STRATEGIES * General strategies * Get more creatures * Power up your creatures * Enhance your creatures * Get loot from adventures * Level up your player MECHANICS * Game tutorial summary * Multiplayer * Retry computer fights * Helpers * Fancy Meal Time EXTRAS * Links * Glitches * Chat Colors * Chests * Advice Latest activity Category:Browse